Dark Paradise - English
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: Edward, the perfect kind of wrong guy. A James Dean. Isabella, exactly the right girl. A Marilyn-scented freesias and cocaine. The big green eyes's girl that only finds the perfection in the British's underworld who she never imagined love. What's good, evil, right, wrong? What's paradise, anyway? They'll live in a parallel universe between what you'd call darkness and paradise.


_**Dark Paradise**_

**Sumary:** Edward, the perfect kind of wrong guy. The reincarnation of James Dean.

Isabella, exactly the right girl. A Marilyn Monroe-scented freesias and cocaine. The big green eyes's girl that only finds the perfection in the British's underworld who she never imagined love.

What's good, evil, right, wrong? What's paradise, anyway? What's its true definition?

They'll live in a parallel universe between what you'd call darkness and paradise.

* * *

– Inspired by Lana Del Rey's album: "Born to Die: The Paradise Edition".

– This story does NOT condoning drugs or any illegal cited here.

– If you don't have the maturity to read this, don't even waste your time.

– I don't write to the wind. If you want more chapters, comment.

– And lastly, I'm Brazilian. I write this story in portuguese and it's translated by Giulia Magalhães and revised by me. Enjoy it.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: Hey, hotties! This is my first translated fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it. A lot of readers is loving the original version in portuguese, so I decided to bring it in english for you guys._

_This is a serious fanfic. It'll mess with the psychological and many readers will all questioning their own values and lifestyles._

_Inspired by my diva Lana Del Rey, I hope you like it and comment to let me know what you're thinking about._

_No more fuckbla, enjoy the chapter._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Paradise:** 1. Place of delight, where, when praying Bible, God put Adam e Eve; Eden. 2. The heaven. 3. Pleasant place, quiet and peaceful._

_**Darkness:**__ 1. Quality of being dark; doesn't have any kind of light. 2. Blackness, dark. 3. Fig. Complete blindness; ignorance._

What you define as paradise? What you define as darkness? In fact, there are exact definitions for this words? For the protagonists of this history, paradise and darkness are two thresholds that walk together, born together, grew up together, die together.

The conscius people tend to make them imagine impossible things and, making dreams and expectations above averagethat'll never be held. But and when your own subconscius create its? And when the subconscious mind make you crazy and insane about dark desires, at first sight, seem so far, across the ocean? And even worse: and when you decide to hear your subconscious? What would happen?

You'd find freedom. You'd find paradise. You'd find darkness.

And that's what led Isabella to the most extreme and incessant fire of her desire. Was this desire and this insanity in the search of freedom that took her overthere and made her experience the best of heaven and the best of hell – in the same time, consequently, successively again, and again and again. That made her feel free – free to try herself, to the world, the follies and the true and great and endlessly amazed passion.

And that's what led her to Edward Masen – the man that had nothing, but made her feel, live and experience everything. The man who gave her the freedom, the one who introduced the life to her. The man that loved her with every beat of his cocaine heart.

He, full of secrets and mysteries, tormented by his own demons and who found an angel that made his existence becomes in life. The angel who showed that the right isn't always the best, the angel who showed him that the right can be mesmerizing to anyone. The angel who went to live in a dark paradise.

A guardian angel who fell in love with a fallen angel.

Isabella, the angel. Edward, the demon. Or vice versa. Or 50/50. Even because all humans have pure desires and dark desires within themself. Just choose which side to follow.

They did. And they suffered the consequences.

* * *

_**A/N:** So there, anxious? I promise a lot of things!_

_Tell me what you think and I'll bring more soon ;)_

_**Toodles honey**_


End file.
